


The Tale of Telavey

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [6]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Genre: POV Bounty Hunter (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Written in Duke's POV, Duke tells the story of his adventures.





	1. Talking with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Charlotte wait for Emily and Duke to show up and meet up in Learning Support.

‘Duke!’ Emma called.

Nothing happened.

Next to her, Charlotte Meadwell was leaning against the door of Room 8 which was one of the Media rooms. ‘Give them time.’

Emma mimicked Charlotte’s actions. ‘Yeah. You’re right.’

Emily and I faded in next to Charlotte. Fading is an energy-based form of teleportation. ‘Hi, guys. How are you doing?’

‘We’re doing ok,’ Emma said. She noticed me. ‘Hi, Duke.’

‘Hi,’ I said.    

My name’s Duke and I’m an alien bounty hunter, like the one from the _X-Files_. I had first met Charlotte Meadwell and Emma Wicks on 21st February in their Media lesson with Emily. Charlotte and Emma were ecstatic to meet me in person. One of the best memories I had with Charlotte and Emma was Emma saving my life and kicking Daverin’s brother’s asses. For that I was grateful. Charlotte and Emma showed that friends are one of the good things in life, along with family.

Everyone had ideas on what they wanted to do. Charlotte said that she was going to the canteen with Kitty Bates and then will be back. Emma said that she was going for a tea break in the staff room in Learning Support and then will be back. Emily and I made our way to Learning Support. We went up the stairs near the Media corridor, passing room 55, where we saw Chris Draper, who helped Emily in IT. He was talking to someone. He didn’t see us.

I made myself look like Chris and continued through the corridor to Learning Support with Emily. We met up with Charlotte and Emma.

In room 47, there was a picture of all the Learning Support staff on the display board next to the door. Emily had told me their names. She said they were called Claire, who left, Laura, Justine, Tara, Jess, Anna, Lauren, Ruth, Chris, George, Emma and Christine.

‘It’s like SJB. Both have Learning Support that consists mainly of women and a few guys,’ Emily remarked. ‘I remember some of the guys at SJB’s LS. There was an Asian man called Mr Li and he had a long ponytail. There was another called Mr Repton. They were both cool.’

Lauren Hounsome came to join us. ‘Hey! How’s it going?’

‘All well,’ said Charlotte. ‘We’re working on the music video from Adele.’

‘How exciting! You looking forward to see it on Monday after the editing?’

‘Yeah!’ exclaimed Emily.

I nodded. ‘Sure. I need to have a quick word with Stella and I’ll be back.’ I got from my seat, went outside to go to room 50, which was devoid of people, turn back into myself and returned to Learning Support.   


	2. Back to SJB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, Duke, Emma and Emily go back to the year 2012.

We ended up in a different room with seven doors.

‘What is this place?’ Charlotte asked.

Emily gasped. ‘It’s Learning Support at SJB.’

‘Who is that woman?’ Emma asked.

‘What woman?’

Emma pointed through the window of room 1 (which was the big room). A woman sat near some shelves, typing on a computer.

‘It’s Miss Wallis. She’s lucky,’ Emily remarked. ‘If Miss Wallis is here, then it must be somewhere in 2012.’

‘Can’t we do something about it?’

‘No. We can’t make a scene. We need a plan.’ Emily’s eyes lit up.

Minutes later, into room 1 came four teachers. The first was Mr Evans, a man with short brown hair, a suit and glasses. The second was Mr Sills, who had black hair. The third teacher was petite, with brown shoulder-length hair. Her name was Miss Stobbart. The last teacher to arrive was Mrs Belli, a woman with blonde hair and glasses.

‘Hey, Becca!’ called Mr Sills.

Miss Wallis turned around. ‘Hello, Gary and Co. How are you?’

Gary and Co.?

‘Good.’

Miss Wallis looked at the clock. ‘Well, I’ve better get going. See you later.’ She logged off the computer and left the room.

After she was gone, we changed back into ourselves. Charlotte was Mr Evans. Emma was Mrs Belli. Emily was Mr Sills and I was being Miss Stobbart.

‘Why couldn’t you use the big room?’ Emma asked.             

‘I don’t know. Everyone was in the small room,’ Emily pointed to the room behind us, the small room, room 2, which was now vacant, ‘whereas _she_ got the big room _all_ to herself. If she had important work to do, she could’ve done it in the staff room where there is an impossible chance of being intruded by students.’


	3. Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, Duke, Emma and Emily see more of 2012, including Miss Wallis going through Past Emily’s pencil case.

We ended up in another room. From the look of a table with strange symbols, we were in a science room. There were students sitting at tables, listening to the teacher standing in the front. One of the students looked like Emily. I realised we were seeing Past Emily and there was Miss Wallis.

Miss Wallis went through Past Emily’s pencil case. Emily was outraged. ‘Who gave _her_ the right to rifle through my pencil case for a pen? If Miss Wallis wanted a pen, she could’ve just asked me if I had a pen.’

The three of us agreed. Didn’t parents usually say ‘Ask first’ for things? What authority did Miss Wallis have that she could go through a twelve-year-old’s Cyberman pencil case for a pen? If the roles were reversed, and that Past Emily went through Miss Wallis’s case (if she had one, which she didn’t), she would’ve been in trouble.

The next room we were in was different. I remembered seeing it in a photo. In the photo, there was a man in a pink shirt and he was marking someone’s work. Emily said that was Mr Smith. The girl, whose work was being marked, laughed. It was a Geography room. Past Emily was there. According to Emily, the science teacher was Miss Sears and the Geography teacher was Miss Jackson.

Miss Jackson gave some people a lunch detention, but luckily, Past Emily was not one of them. I noticed that Miss Jackson wore eyeliner and that across the geography room was Woking College. It’d be different. It’d probably have different teachers. Not sure if the LSA’s would be the same. Probably before they came or they were students.


	4. Return to 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, Duke and Emily and Emma see one last past of 2012 before returning to 2017.

We were back in SJB’s Learning Support and we saw Miss Wallis.

‘What day is it?’ Emily asked.

Charlotte checked on her phone. ‘12th November 2012.’

Miss Wallis ate Twix near a computer. On the wall was a sign saying ”Please do not eat or drink near our lovely new computers.“

‘Annoying. Teachers can eat and drink near computers, but if students did the same, they’d get questioned. It’s like double standards. They say it’s ok for women to hit men, but if a man hits a woman, they’re evil. Violence is wrong, no matter the gender.’

We went to six days later, which was the 18th. Emily said that it was when Miss Wallis wouldn’t let her read a book. ‘I get the part about eating a sandwich in the Science corridor, but not letting me read _Diary of a Wimpy Kid – The Last Straw_? That is unjustifiable. She wouldn’t let me read a book. A book! Let’s go back. It was a visit.’

We returned to 2017.     


	5. Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, Duke, Emma and Emily encounter the police.

One night, Charlotte, Emma, Emily and I were sitting my car, hanging out and talking.

There came a knock at the window. Emily froze. There came another knock and it was insistent. We were met by a blinding light being shown and obvious cop tone telling us to exit the vehicle. We obeyed and stepped out of the car. Two cops stood there, torches in hands.

Then came the dreaded question: ‘How old are you?’

‘Seventeen,’ Charlotte and Emily answered.

Emma said her age.

I said nothing.

‘You look good for your age,’ one of the officers said to me.

What were they talking about? I played along. ‘Thanks.’

‘Is everything alright?” the other cop asked.

‘Yeah. We were just chilling,’ Emily said.

Officer No. 1 laughed. ‘Ok. Have a good night.’ He and his buddy left. We returned to the car.

‘What was that all about?’ Charlotte asked.

‘Those officers thought Duke was Brian. Remember I told you about 12th March, with my dad being embarrassing?’ Emily said.

‘Yeah.’ Emma nodded. I nodded slightly.

I had met Emily’s dad on 26th February via video calling on WhatsApp, the same way I had met her sister Katty on 12th March. It had gone something like this:

Emily’s dad: (on video camera and seeing me) Is that –

Emily: No!

Me: (looking from newspaper to phone)

Apparently, from Emily’s expression, she knew what her dad’s question would be. Then on 12th March, her dad had won a medal for being embarrassing. After becoming acquainted with Katty, I left. Emily didn’t blame me for leaving. The last thing I needed to hear was her dad telling Katty that Emily liked an older guy.

I took Charlotte and Emma home, with them giving directions on where their houses were and bid them goodnight before they got out, smiling, and made their way to their front doors.

The next day, Charlotte, Emma, Emily and I met up in the sports hall. We were sitting behind the counter. ‘One time, Duke was babysitting Amber and Stella,’ said Emily. ‘They were in the park, and then they had to go to Sainsbury’s. Amber decided to play tag so she ran away from Duke, saying, "Come and get me!" and laughed. Stella joined in the fun.’

‘Seems alright,’ commented Emma.

‘That’s what it seemed,’ Emily said, ‘but a woman was passing by and mistook their screams of delight for screams of fear and grabbed Amber, took Stella, and went to a manager. Elaine had to come down and tell them that Duke was watching them.’

‘I see your point,’ Emma said. ‘There is injustice.’

‘Does Duke look like the sort of guy who would hurt children, especially little girls?’ Emily asked.

‘No,’ Charlotte and Emma said at the same time.

‘Annoying double standards. It’s like people saying that women who stay at home are heroes and men who stay at home are deadbeat. I’ve watched a clip of _Jeremy Kyle_ , where Jeremy was talking to a guest, who was a guy. The guy was explaining about how his girlfriend was being cruel and locked him in a room and he couldn’t escape so he had to jump out a three storey flat and ended up in hospital and injured because of it. And do you know what the audience did? They _laughed_. As if it was a joke. Then Jeremy told the audience that if the roles were reversed – that if it was a _woman_ – they would not be laughing. They would be saying things like "He’s a nightmare", "That’s disgraceful", and "He should be locked up."’

I nodded slightly. Now that Emily mentioned it, it wasn’t nice that the woman had thought I was going to _hurt_ Amber and Stella.   That situation reminded me of when I was with Samantha, an eight-year-old _girl_ , and was looking to see if she was ok and a random _woman_ walked up and asked if I was hurting her. Harsh.


	6. Meetup of the Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Government members meet up and discuss what to do.

In the dead of night, in an abandoned warehouse, the same one where Charlotte and Emma were captive on 23rd March, two men were conversing.

‘That's not what I needed the information for,’ the first man said. ‘Capturing is easy. Tricking one into giving up all of their powers was the ultimate goal. That's why I needed to learn everything about their hopes, fears, their dreams.’

‘We could use one of their loved ones to lure them into a trap.’ The second man shook his head. ‘Duke will be with them. I saw him and Emily at Learning Support. She had bluffed me into believing that Charlotte and Emma were in one of the Maths rooms. Accelerate your plans.’

‘The plan should proceed without a hitch. It will be proceed unabated, by removing an unnecessary obstacle,’ a voice said, belonging to a woman.

‘How? What do you suggest?’

The woman held up a vial of liquid. ‘Find one a loved one of either Charlotte’s, Emma’s, Emily’s or Duke’s and let this do the work. When they sense that the person close to them is in danger, they will come to the rescue.’

‘Good plan. You’ll help us eliminate them. We’ll stop them.’    


	7. Healing Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke, after receiving an email from Charlotte, go to the hospital. Duke heals Danielle.

When I found Emily, she was in Media, and it seemed like she was trying not to cry. She noticed me sitting next to her and smiled briefly, despite the tears. ‘Check this email.’

_Hi Emily,_

_I don't know if I told you about my sister but she's gotten worse and we're currently going to A &E I therefore might not be in tomorrow's lesson. However I will try my hardest to come in as I've got the equipment and the footage! I will let you know as soon as I do to whether I'm coming in or not! _

_Thanks_

_Charlotte_

‘Danielle, Charlotte’s sister, is not well. People would say it’s the baking weather causing this, but I bet the Government is involved. They take the ones you love and use them against you. Whatever medication A&E will prescribe won’t be much use. We need to save Charlotte and her sister from impending doom.’

In no time, we arrived at the hospital, thanks to Emily’s fading. We walked down the hallway, searching for the room where Charlotte and her family were.

We walked into the room 126. Charlotte and her mother were sitting next to the bed. The sister Danielle laid in bed, peacefully asleep.   

‘How is she?’ Emily asked, looking concerned.

‘She is doing well, for now,’ answered Charlotte. In the face of danger, she showed no signs of fear. She looked to her mother, who was confused. ‘These are my friends.’

I looked at Danielle with sympathy. How could’ve the Government do this? Danielle, Charlotte and their mother did nothing wrong, so why did this happen?

‘Don’t worry, the ailment will be gone and Danielle will be well again,’ Emily assured Charlotte’s mother.

‘You’re not doctors,’ stated Ms Meadwell.

‘No,’ Emily agreed. ‘We can save her. That’s what matters.’

I nodded slightly, smiled briefly, looked like I was going to cry, then closed the door. Rubbing my hands together, I looked at Danielle, before looking at Charlotte and her mother. Then I leaned forward and placed my right hand on Danielle’s forehead. I closed my eyes and Danielle’s began to flutter open, slowly. I took my hand away from Danielle’s forehead.

Emma was waiting for us outside the A&E. ‘So what are we gonna do?’ she asked.

‘We're gonna tell him we're on to him and it's not gonna work. We’re gonna tell him, "Your plans will not succeed",’ was Emily’s answer.

‘Good idea.’


	8. The story will live on in us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, Duke, Emma and Emily fight the Government.

Whilst Ms Meadwell drove Danielle home, Charlotte, Emma, Emily and I got into my car and drove to a warehouse. As soon as we walked in, the doors closed. A man approached from the shadow. The four of us recognised him as the Gov Man, one of the Government’s members and the one who kidnapped Charlotte and Emma to get back at Emily for saying that they were in Maths when they were actually in English.

‘What do you want?’ Emily asked.  

The Gov Man reached into his pocket. For a moment, we dreaded that it was bullets with our names on it. Instead, he pulled out… an iPhone 5c. ‘I’ve got to get a picture to capture the moment.’ He leaned in towards Charlotte, held the phone at arm’s length and snapped a picture of all of us. ‘Got it.’

In the bottom right hand side of the screen, I saw the selfie that the Gov Man had taken. In the selfie, the Gov Man had a grin like the Cheshire cat, Charlotte and Emma were smiling like in the poster; Emily and I were not happy bunnies.

A group of men came. I recognised the leader as Oreus.

‘Leave, while you still can,’ Charlotte warned. ‘Or you’ll regret the day that you messed with us.’

‘Yeah!’ Emma and Emily agreed.

The men looked at each other and at us and laughed. They thought we were just a bunch of _mere women_ who would lose in a fight. They’d thought they’d win the battle and leave.

With a nod from Oreus, one of the men approached. He went up to Charlotte and tried to touch her face but she jerked her head away.

Oreus laughed. ‘You can’t resist. Soon your precious college will be in flames and the Black Smoke will take over this world and others.’

‘You bowl of custard!’ Emily yelled. After she said this, another man went up to me.

‘Think you can stop us?’

Without saying anything, I tossed him on the floor and turned back into myself. Seeing his gobsmacked look on his face, I allowed myself a smile.

‘Duke, watch out!’ Emma called.

I turned around and managed to dodge a punch to my face. I looked at my attacker. It was the same woman who took Amber and Stella to a manager and it was the _same_ one who asked Samantha if I was hurting her, after I looked to see if she was ok.

‘You’re just a little boy,’ the woman said.

‘Who you’re calling "little boy?"’ Emily asked. ‘6’3 is _not_ little! Double standards hurt everyone. Duke showing fear does _not_ make him weak, or any man for that matter.’

‘What makes you say that?’ There was curiosity in the Gov Man’s tone.

‘I saw it on Google Images. There’s a picture of a woman kicking a man in the groin and underneath it says funny. There’s a line and there’s a picture of a man punching a woman in the face and the words say not funny. Underneath another line says "Double Standards hurt everyone.”’ Emily turned to the woman. ‘You’re lucky that you’re a woman. If Duke had attacked you, there would’ve been a public outrage.’

‘I don’t care.’ The woman lit a match and placed it next to a bomb!

00:20.

00:19.

00:18.

Not wanting Charlotte, Emma or Emily to die, I gently pushed them to the door that we came through.

‘You can’t die,’ Charlotte said, close to tears. It was strange, since I didn’t usually see her cry. The same went for Emma.

I said nothing but Charlotte, Emma and Emily noticed the look in my eyes. I brought my eyebrows together – not a good sign. The three heeded my expression and left.

Then –

BOOM!

Emily and the others turned around. They tried to hold it together, but it was all too much. They broke down crying. They thought I was taken away from them. They didn’t notice me walking up to them and putting my right hand on Emily’s left shoulder – what I did when I went to her Media lesson on 21st February.

Emily looked up to see who it was. ‘Duke!’ She wrapped her arms around me. ‘I’m glad you’re alive. You weren’t really dead because it’ll take a lot more than that to kill you. I mean, we went to 6th April 1996 and we saw the part where Daverin’s brothers chased you to the edge of a cliff and you fell, but you survived after Catherine found you there.’

‘It’s good to see you again,’ Emma commented.

‘Same,’ Charlotte said. ‘Thank you for saving my sister.’

We did a group hug, which everyone (myself included) felt better.

Charlotte, Emma and Emily were always in my heart. The story will live on…         


End file.
